Discovering Ourselves
by CraigT
Summary: Coming to the conclusion that girls have caused him nothing but trouble, Clyde decides to explore a part of himself he has been suppressing his entire life. However, his journey of self discovery will soon clash with Stan and Kenny's already complicated relationship. What will they learn about themselves and how will they deal with the challenges that arise?
1. A Perky Predicament

Advisory: This story will include some sexual content. It is implied that the characters are aged up.

"Dude, you need to come down to Raisins right away."

"Clyde, you know I'm spending the day with Tweek and besides…I'm gay. Why the hell would I want to hang out with you at Raisins?"

"It's not that, Craig. Just…get down here as soon as you can. It's really important."

Craig sighed and hung up the phone before turning to Tweek.

"Sorry, babe. That was Clyde, he says he needs me to help him with something. It sounds like he's in trouble with the Raisins girls again. Did you wanna come along?"

"Oh God! You know I hate confrontation! That is way too much pressure!"

Craig grinned and leaned in to give his boyfriend a light kiss on the forehead. He couldn't help but find it cute when Tweek acted so jittery. At least he had the wherewithal to always be the levelheaded one in the relationship.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, giving Tweek another quick kiss on the forehead. "Promise."

Tweek nodded nervously as Craig stood up and walked out of the room.

"Just please be careful," he called out as his boyfriend disappeared into the hallway.

"I think I can handle a couple of cheap whores, Tweek," he replied, chuckling. 'Don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

"Oh, Craig. Thank God!" Clyde cried as he approached.

"What's the problem, Clyde? Did the sweet seductresses swindle you out of all your money again?"

"Well…sorta. Except it's my dad's credit card this time."

Craig raised his hand to his face and shook his head. "So what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"They don't want to give it back, but they'll listen to you. Those girls are crazy over all that art of you and Tweek. You're like a celebrity to them."

Craig sighed, but not wanting to waste any more of his time with this nonsense, marched through the doors where he was greeted by a gang of scantily clad young ladies.

"Oh my god, girls, look! It's Craig!"

The group of girls instantly descended on him. Some rubbed his arms while others asked him to sign their yaoi artwork.

"Look…I'm just here for my friend. Apparently you took his dad's credit card so can you please just give it back."

"No way! Clyde said we could borrow it to buy anything we wanted. Besides, that little bastard owes us."

Clyde slowly walked through the doors and joined Craig's side.

"There he is! Did you forget to tell him what you told us, Clyde?"

Craig looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I may have spoken a bit rashly. Haven't I already bought you girls enough? It was hard enough to convince my dad to get you all those discounted shoes."

"A promise is a promise, Clyde. You know how it is."

Rolling his eyes, Craig interjected. "Listen, if I sign all those…pictures, will you please just give him the card back? I'll even draw a little heart to dot the 'i' in my name."

The girls exchanged a collective look and smiled.

"Oh, how can we say no to our favourite little homosexual. But Clyde better not make any more false promises."

"Deal," he said before Clyde could open his mouth again.

The girls eagerly lined up with their artwork ready for Craig to sign. Clyde shamefully walked out of the establishment as Craig fulfilled his end of the bargain. After a few minutes, the two joined each other outside.

"Here, dude. You owe me," Craig said, handing over the card. "Seriously, you need to stay away from those girls. You obviously can't control yourself."

"Thanks dude," he sighed. "And I know, but for now I just gotta get home before my dad busts my ass."

Craig watched as he ran off. Taking a deep breath, he started making his way back to Tweek's. He always hated leaving him alone. At least when he was there, he could monitor his coffee intake and help keep him calm. Whenever left alone, and especially when he was worried about Craig, no matter how unreasonable those worries were, he would binge drink coffee, and the caffeine only made his anxiety worse. Craig picked up the pace and rejoined Tweek in his room, where the two continued their lazy Saturday of playing video games, watching tv, and cuddling.

* * *

Clyde silently snuck into his father's room where he had originally found the credit card on top of his dresser. Since his wife's untimely death, he hadn't been functioning all that well, so Clyde knew he didn't have to worry about him paying much attention to the credit card statement when it came at the end of the month. As long as he could replace the credit card without being caught, he would be home free.

However, after he set the card back on the dresser and turned around, his sigh of relief quickly turned to a gasp. He was confronted by his father standing in the doorway and, judging by the look on his face, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Clyde, what the hell are you doing?"

"I…I just…was…looking for you…"

"Bullshit!" his father yelled, raising his hand up in anger. "You took my credit card to go buy those girls shoes or something again! Do you have any idea how hard it's been since your mother died? How hard it is for me and how hard I have to work? Go to your room and get over your bed! I'm gonna make sure you learn to never do this again!"

Not wanting to antagonize his father further, he briskly walked past him and out the door, noticing him taking off his belt as he did so. He got to his room and laid over his bed, preparing himself for what he knew was about to happen.

* * *

Clyde lay on his stomach, crying into his pillow. He got into all this trouble just to try to get girls to like him, but yet he never seemed to get anywhere. Deep down, he knew they only tolerated him as long as he could buy them stuff. In fact, every heterosexual relationship he observed tended to be like that. Craig and Tweek seemed to be the only two who had genuine, unconditional love for each other.

He spent this time in his room pondering the possibility of switching sides. As much as he tried to suppress it, he couldn't deny the attraction he had for boys as well as girls. He never allowed himself to embrace these feelings because he didn't know how his family and friends would react to it. But if Craig and Tweek's relationship was anything to go off of, he probably had no legitimate reason to be all that worried about it. For a small town, South Park had kept up with society and was fairly progressive. All of these thoughts swirling around in his head started to become a bit overwhelming, but at least they helped keep his mind off of the pain.

* * *

Craig sat in front of the tv while Tweek rested his head on his chest. He had no idea what they were watching, as his attention was dedicated to twirling the boy's hair with his fingers and admiring how cute he was when he acted cuddly like this. He was quickly pulled from his trance, however, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Craig…I need to talk to you."

"Clyde, I'm with Tweek, can we not do this right now?"

"Craig…please."

The sadness in his voice filled Craig with guilt. Although Clyde was prone to being emotional, this sounded different.

"I'm sorry dude. Of course. What's going on?"

"My dad caught me putting the card back and… I'm just sick of being hurt like this."

"I mean…you did take his credit card without asking. Wouldn't you be mad if someone did that?"

"This is different. Ever since my mom died, he's been like this. He never would have done this to me before."

"I'm sorry, dude… You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I'm done with girls, Craig. I'm officially swearing them off. They cause me nothing but trouble. And that's…partly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Clyde, you can't just choose your sexuality. You just need some better self-control, that's all.

"I'm not choosing anything, dude. I…I mean I kinda like both… Is that weird?"

Craig remained silent for a moment. "No…no, it's not weird. Plenty of people are like that. But why didn't you tell anyone sooner? You could've told me or Tweek. You know we wouldn't judge you or anything."

"Yeah, I know," Clyde replied slowly. "But…it's still hard to come out, you know? I mean…you can understand that, can't you?"

Craig nodded, despite Clyde not being able to see him. "I get that, dude. But…I'm proud of you for telling me now."

"Thanks, Craig," he said, his mood being lifted ever so slightly. Telling someone made it feel like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, even if it was only one person. "That kinda brings me to the next thing… I don't really have much experience with guys. I know you and Tweek are in a relationship and everything, but have you ever thought about…experimenting?"

Craig snorted and nearly burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Quickly calming himself down, he returned his attention to the call.

"I'm sorry, dude…that's just…well, never mind."

"I'm serious though. What do you think of that?"

"I mean…honestly, I'd be open to it, and I like you Clyde, but you know how Tweek is. He's not exactly comfortable with major things like that. And I couldn't do anything like that with you by myself, I wouldn't feel right doing that to him.

"I get that, dude. I'm sorry for asking…"

"No, Clyde, it's fine. Honestly I think it's cool that you're comfortable enough to even talk to me about this stuff. But like…you could see if Kenny or Stan would be open to it."

"Kenny and Stan? They're not…," his voice trailed off. "Are they?"

"Well they're definitely not public about it, but…well, let's just say I know a bit more about them than most people."

Clyde sighed. "Alright, dude. And…thanks. Seriously Craig, thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, Clyde. Maybe we can hang out or something tomorrow, help you feel better."

"Ok, dude. I'll see ya later."

Hanging up and returning the phone to his pocket, he gave Tweek a quick kiss on the forehead.

"What was that about, Craig?" he asked, nearly falling asleep.

"Nothing, babe," he replied, pulling him closer to his body. "Just try to get some sleep now."


	2. Love, Not Lust

Despite their best attempts to pull an all-nighter, the boys began passing out one by one, just as they did every weekend. Cartman and Kyle lay on the floor near the center of the room with blankets haphazardly tossed over their sprawled-out bodies.

Just as he shut his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, Stan felt an arm wrap around his torso and a body gently pushing up against his own. As much as he loved to cuddle with Kenny, the possibility of one of the others waking up and seeing them always filled him anxiety. Feeling Kenny pulling his body in closer, he slowly turned his head to face him.

"Ken, come with me to the bathroom," he whispered. "So we can talk in private."

The boys quietly stood up and walked out into the hallway and then to the bathroom, neither of them speaking until the door was closed.

"What's wrong, Stan?" Kenny asked. "We always cuddle at sleepovers."

"I just don't want the Kyle or Cartman to wake up and see us. You know how awkward that would be…"

"Well what about that time Cartman was spooning with Kyle and didn't even realize they were doing it. We could just play it off like that."

"Yeah, and then we relentlessly teased him about it…"

"Yeah, but a little teasing is a small price to pay for us getting to be close with each other. I honestly don't know why we can't just come out about this. Things would be so much better."

"You know how I feel about that, Ken. I just…can't. At least not yet."

"Then when?" Kenny asked, failing to conceal the hurt in his voice. "I'm willing to give up my reputation as a notorious womanizer, why can't you do this for me…for us?"

Stan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "You know I care about you, right? Just please try to understand this is really hard for me. And listen…we can cuddle tonight, let's just put a blanket over ourselves, ok?"

Kenny squeezed him tight and nodded. "I kinda wanted to…ya know…do some stuff with you tonight too. I mean, if you wanted to."

Stan grinned. "Of course, Ken," he said, putting his hands on the counter and bending over slightly. "Just try not to be too loud. The last thing we need is to wake anybody up."

Kenny sighed. "Not in here, Stan. You're not some cheap whore I want to fuck in the bathroom. We can put a blanket over ourselves and be real quiet about it. It'll be a lot more intimate that way. And I was wondering if you wanted to go in me this time."

Stan turned back to face him and smirked. "I never took you for a bottom, dude."

Without saying a word, Kenny placed both hands on the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips moved in sync as Kenny gently slipped his tongue in his mouth. Although growing in intensity, their kiss remained one of tenderness and love, their lips and tongues slowly moving with each other in perfect harmony.

"It's different with you, Stan," he said once their faces finally separated. "You're not an object I use to fulfill personal desires. I…really care for you."

Stan smiled and gave him another soft kiss on the lips. "I really care for you too, Ken. And I'd love to do that with you."

The two made their way back to the room and returned to their spot on the floor, finding a blanket to pull over themselves. They resumed their previous position, although this time with Stan behind Kenny. Their bodies covered by the blanket, he slowly slid Kenny's boxers down before removing his own. He wrapped his arm around his torso and pulled himself in close, placing a leg on top of Kenny's and pushing his shaft in his crack. He rubbed himself between Kenny's cheeks and, once completely hard, slid inside him.

Slowly moving in and out, the two tried to keep their moans to a minimum volume. The feeling of pleasure intensified for both of them as they tenderly made love. Reaching their climax, Stan came inside of him while Kenny spilled himself onto the floor. He lightly kissed the side of Kenny's neck and rubbed his body as he pulled out. Sliding their boxers back up, they remained in the same position as they blissfully drifted off to sleep in a peaceful feeling of love.


	3. Matchmaker Craig

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me over," Clyde said as he walked into Craig's room. "I know you like to have your time alone, but I really needed to get out of my house."

"Of course, dude," Craig replied. "Anything to keep you away from Raisins."

"I told you I'm done with that shit, dude. Speaking of which, you're sure about Stan and Kenny? I swear if you're just making that up to make me look like an idiot if I…try anything."

"I'm sure, Clyde," he said reassuringly. "And I'm telling you the truth. I don't know all their reasons for not being out about it, but I promise you those two are about as straight as a…really curved stick."

Tweek giggled. "You need to work on your metaphors, man."

Craig smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, causing Clyde to sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"See, that's exactly what I want," he said. "I'm done chasing girls who only pretend to like me so they can get things from me."

Craig scooched over next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "And you will, dude. You're a great guy and you deserve someone who loves you."

"I hope you're right, Craig…"

Tweek moved himself to sit on Craig's lap and leaned over to hug him. "We know you will, Clyde."

Clyde wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed. "Thanks guys. You're way too nice to me."

They sat together like that for a long moment before Craig finally stood up.

"I'll be right back," he told them, stepping out of the room.

Clyde turned to face Tweek. "Where's he going?"

Tweek shrugged. "Umm…s-so you're really gonna start going for guys now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, didn't Craig explain the situation?"

"Yeah," he replied. "He also told me about…the other thing. Like how you wanted to…try stuff with us."

Clyde couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Y-Yeah…I'm sorry about that. That was a stupid thing to suggest. I shouldn't try to intrude on your relationship like that."

"N-No! It's ok! I just didn't want you to think I don't want to because I don't like you or anything like that. I…I just…it's just…it took me a while to even be comfortable enough with myself to do it with Craig. It's not you or anything."

Clyde smiled and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's ok Tweek, I totally understand. Please don't feel bad about it."

Taking on a much calmer demeanor, Tweek grinned and rested his head on Clyde's shoulder.

"And don't tell Craig, but I honestly think you're kinda cute."

He suddenly shot up, pulling his head off his shoulder. "Oh god! Th-That's not weird or anything, is it? Oh god! I'm sorry!"

Clyde responded with a comforting smile. "Calm down, Tweek. It's ok. That's actually really sweet. Thank you."

Tweek calmed down just as fast as he had freaked out and returned his head to its place on Clyde's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Stan, are you guys still over at Kyle's?"

"Nah, I headed home earlier today. Why, what's up?"

"Well," Craig began, trying to choose his words carefully. "I was wondering what you'd think about me setting you up on a date with someone."

"A date?" Stan repeated after a moment of silence. "With who?"

"Well before I go any further, you and Kenny aren't…a thing, are you?"

After another bout of momentary silence, Stan finally replied. "No…I mean we…like each other, I guess, but we're not officially together or anything like that."

"Ok," Craig continued. "Just promise not to freak out."

"Ok?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out with Clyde. He's new to all this and I think it would be good if somebody he already knows properly introduces him to it."

"Clyde? He's not…is he? And what am I supposed to introduce him to exactly?"

"Yeah, apparently he is. And ya know, introduce him to…guys."

The two remained silent for another long moment as Stan thought all of this over. "Well…ok. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, he is kinda cute. Just don't be too public about it. You know I'm not out about this."

"I know, dude. It'll just be between us for now. So should I let him know you said yes?"

"Sure. I just…sorry, I really had no idea Clyde was like that. But it's cool, I guess. We can hang out and see where it goes."

"Thanks, Stan. I think this will be really good for him. I'll let him know and give him your number if he doesn't have it already. You guys can figure out the details."

After bidding each other farewell, Craig hung up his phone and returned to the bedroom.

"Well Clyde, I got a surprise for you. And I think you're gonna like it."

Clyde raised his eyes to look at him. "What is it?" he asked with a hint of both excitement and nervousness.

"I talked to Stan and he agreed to…hang out with you. I mean if you want to of course."

"Hang out… You mean like a date?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah, but he's not out either yet, so he just wants to keep it low key for now."

Failing to conceal a smile, the excitement on Clyde's face was clearly evident. "Damn, you work fast, Craig. You're a real matchmaker."

Craig returned the smile. "Just looking out for you, dude. I think you two are gonna make a really cute couple," he teased. "You have his number?"

"Yeah," he said eagerly, pulling out his phone. "But like…what do I say?"

Craig couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous his friend looked. He reminded him of himself when he first asked Tweek to go out with him.

"Just tell him you want to hang out and you guys can make plans. And don't be so nervous dude. Like honestly, I think Stan sounded really excited about the idea."

Clyde's cheeks turned as red as his shirt. "Don't tell me that, it just puts more pressure on me."

"I'm sure Tweek could help you with that," Craig laughed. "He's no stranger to pressure."

Tweek picked up a loose sock that was laying next to him on the bed and playfully tossed it at his boyfriend, prompting Craig to jump on the bed and tackle him. Their play-fighting quickly turned into a full make out session.

When their lips finally took a break from each other, Craig turned to face Clyde. "See dude? You and Stan will be like this before you know it."

Clyde blushed as Craig returned his attention to Tweek for another round of tongue wrestling.


	4. First Date

"Hey, Stan," Clyde said when the boy answered the door. Despite his best efforts to sound confident, the words still came out awkwardly.

"Hey, Clyde," Stan replied, sounding much more relaxed. "My parents aren't home, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"Cool." He stepped inside and the door was closed behind him. "Thanks for uhh…agreeing to this."

"Of course, dude. I was just really surprised to find out that you're gay."

"I could say the same about you," Clyde grinned. "And Kenny… Seriously, I had no idea."

"Everybody's got secrets, I guess. So did you have anything specific you wanted to do?"

Clyde shrugged. "Not really. What did you wanna do?"

"Well I just got some new Chinpokomon cards, if you wanted to play. I mean…if you're still into that game."

His face lit up. "Of course I'm still into it. That stuff was our entire childhood, dude. I just didn't think anyone else still liked it."

Stan smiled. "Alright, cool. I have enough cards for both of us."

Clyde smirked and shook his head, pulling his deck from his pocket. "You really think I would go anywhere without my own?"

"Well good luck going up against mine," he teased, eagerly retrieving his own cards from the coffee table in front of the couch.

Stan plopped down in his seat while Clyde sat down on the floor across from him. While Stan shuffled his deck, Clyde took the opportunity to look around the room. He was quite impressed by how nice the house was. Ever since Stan's dad's career really took off, they were able to afford much nicer things than most of the town's other residents. It certainly didn't compare to Token's house, but Clyde loved how well-lit and open the room was. The Summer sun poured in through the windows, making the art work that lined the walls look even more elegant.

"Alright," Stan finally said, forcing Clyde to return his attention to him. "What do you say we make this a little more interesting?"

"We're already playing a trading card game on our first date, how could things possibly get any more interesting?" Clyde grinned, already feeling much more comfortable than when he first arrived.

"Well, if I win, we spend the rest of the date making out on the couch."

Clyde was taken aback by the blunt statement and the seductive tone Stan's voice had suddenly taken on. He hoped his face didn't reveal his surprise too much.

"And if I win?" he replied, trying to mimic the same alluring tone, although he worried it just made him sound like an idiot.

"Then you can decide how we spend the rest of the day. If it turns out to be the same thing I suggested, then so be it."

Once again, Clyde's face betrayed him. He instantly felt the blood flow to his cheeks intensify, which invoked a sympathetic snicker from Stan.

"If it's any consolation, I love it when a boy blushes."

"Dude," Clyde busted out laughing and covered his face. "You're just trying to embarrass me now."

"Maybe I am," he replied playfully. "Like I said, I think it's cute."

"Let's just start playing. It's been forever since I found someone who actually wanted to. And when we're done maybe I can try something I've _never_ done," he said, trying again to mimic Stan's cheekiness.

Stan smirked and set his cards down on the table, prompting Clyde to do the same. Clyde summoned Fatdactyl, which was promptly crushed by Stan's Beetlebot. Clyde came back with Gunrilla, eliminating his opponent's creature. This went on until the two were tied with only two chinpokomon left; Clyde's Lambtron against Stan's Shoe. Needless to say, Clyde came out victorious.

"Well, it looks like you bested me," Stan announced, defeated. "I guess it's up to you how the rest of our date goes."

Clyde wasted no time moving to the other side of the table and joining Stan on the couch, pinning him down. Without saying a word, their lips locked. The tension that had been building since Clyde first arrived at the house and during their frisky banter while playing their favourite card game was released at that moment. Stan ran his hands through Clyde's hair as the loving embrace continued. Out of breath, Clyde pulled away, Stan's saliva dripping from his lips.

"You're sure I'm not coming between you and Kenny? Craig mentioned you kinda have a thing for each other…"

Stan leaned his head up to kiss him again before answering. "We do stuff sometimes, and I mean we kinda like each other, but we're not really _together_ or anything. I promise it's ok."

Clyde pinned Stan's face down with his lips once again.

"Then you're all mine now," he whispered into his ear.

As they continued making out, Clyde began grinding his crotch against Stan's, the sexual tension between them growing with each passing second. They could feel each other becoming harder through their pants as they continued exploring each other's mouths and pressing their bodies together. Just as they were about to give into their desires and rip each other's clothes off, Stan gently pushed Clyde back with his hands so he could have an opportunity to speak.

"Next time. I promise."

Taking a moment to catch his breath from the intensity of the moment, Clyde gave him a slightly confused look. "Next time, what?"

"We can go all the way. I think to really make it the best it can be, I still need to…recover a bit from last night. It'll be much better that way."

Although slightly disappointed, Clyde nodded. "Ok," he replied, going in for another kiss. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Promise, dude. And it'll be awesome."

Clyde smirked. "We're making out and making plans to fuck each other, and you're still gonna call me 'dude'?"

"One of the perks of being gay, I guess."

They both smiled and resumed making out on the couch. For the first time in his life, Clyde genuinely felt something for the person he was kissing.


	5. Going All The Way

*Fair Warning: This is mostly one big sex scene, but is still an integral part of the story*

Clyde once again found himself nervously walking into Stan's house, although this time he was nervous for a very different reason. Stan grinned as his guest stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to play some chinpokomon first or should we just get started right a…"

He was interrupted by Stan's lips clashing against his. Quickly recovering from the shock, he closed his eyes as their arms wrapped around each other. They began stumbling over toward the couch, their faces never separating. Stan crashed on top of Clyde as they fell onto the soft surface. Not saying a word, they continued making out until it was evident their pants couldn't handle becoming any tighter.

Stan reached his hands down and unzipped Clyde's jeans before removing his own. The two quickly pulled each other's shirts off while continuing to harmoniously move their tongues and lips together. Clyde's pants slid off as he vigorously squirmed around under Stan. Moaning loudly, his body cried out to be relieved of the sexual tension. Stan got the message and pulled away from Clyde's face to focus his attention lower.

Clyde's penis sprang up at full attention as his boxers were slowly pulled down. Once they were slid all the way down his legs, Stan took the full length in his mouth, which was rewarded with a shriek of pleasure form Clyde. With great skill, he moved his head up and down, making good use of his tongue to lick the shaft and tip as he maintained his perfect rhythm. Clyde twitched and moaned as he leaned his head back, allowing himself to be completely immersed in pleasure.

"Am I better than those Raisins girls?" Stan grinned as he pulled his face way from Clyde's crotch to look his lover in the eyes.

"Stan…," Clyde began, attempting to catch his breath. "You're…the best…the best person I've ever been with."

Stan smirked. "Well it only gets better. Any girl can suck you off, but I'll show you something that no chick could ever do."

With that, Stan flipped Clyde over onto his stomach and licked his finger. Starting off slowly by gently rubbing Clyde's entrance, he quickly managed to loosen him up enough to slip it inside. Clyde's moans increased in volume as Stan used his finger to massage him. The intense sensation continued to grow as he arched his back, allowing Stan to add another finger inside him. Without warning, Stan suddenly removed his fingers and took a second to properly align himself.

"Alright, Clyde," he said warmly, "You ready?"

Clyde moaned and nodded his head. He arched his back again and raised his butt higher, granting Stan full access to his body. Stan leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before returning to his position and taking hold of Clyde's hips. Having used his fingers to prep him, he was able to enter smoothly. Clyde buried his face in the couch cushion to muffle his moans as he felt Stan slowly slide inside him. He cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit with each slow, rhythmic motion.

Stan's moans grew as loud as Clyde's as he began stroking him in rhythm with each thrust. The sexual tension became unbearable as he felt himself slowly sliding in and out of his partner. Unable to hold out any longer, he pushed himself all the way in and exploded inside Clyde's perfect butt. Feeling Stan's love filling him, Clyde too reached his climax and cried out as he came onto the soft fabric beneath him.

Exhausted from the intense experience they just shared together, their sweaty bodies made full contact as Stan lay on top of Clyde's back.

After catching his breath, Stan leaned his head in to whisper in Clyde's ear. "Clyde…," he began.

"Hmm?" Clyde replied, the smile not leaving his face.

"I…I think I love you."

At that moment, the sound of an opening door pulled them from their bliss. Both of their heads shot up to see someone standing in the doorway at the front of the living room.

Stan quickly grabbed the blanket that hung over the top of the couch to cover himself and Clyde as Kenny stood on the opposite side of the room with his mouth slightly agape. The tears rolled down his face so rapidly that they crashed onto the floor in front of him. The three remained silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Stan…," Kenny finally said, his lip quivering.

"Kenny…I…"

Before he could find any more words, Kenny fell to his knees sobbing. After another long moment, he got back to his feet and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Confusion and Pain

Craig slapped Tweek's ass as he stood up to put the game in the Xbox.

"Ah! Craig!" he yelped. "You know how I get when you do that! You're just trying to distract me from the game!"

"Well maybe we should play something else before we start this one," Craig grinned, prompting Tweek to blush and drop the game on the ground as he tackled Craig.

Just as their play fighting transitioned to making out, they heard a knock on the bedroom door. After letting out a collective sigh, Craig reluctantly gave the intruder permission to enter.

Clyde threw the door open and wasted no time getting to the point.

"Dude…did you know about Stan and Kenny?"

His question was met with a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That they're…together. Or at least they're supposed to be."

"Clyde…what are you talking about? I just told you what Stan told me. What the hell happened?"

Trying his best to suppress the tears, Clyde attempted to answer him. "I…me and stan…and then Kenny…" He burst into tears.

Craig and Tweek exchanged a quick look before Craig stood up and walked over to Clyde, wrapping him up in his arms.

"It's ok, Clyde," he said softly. "Come sit on the bed and let's talk."

The three all sat down on the bed together. Tweek nuzzled his head on Clyde's shoulder and put an arm around his back. Craig took a moment to appreciate what a sweet boyfriend he had and how lucky he was to be with him. Even though he seemed to be a spaz most of the time, there was something about Tweek that made him so comforting to be around and made him a great caretaker. It just seemed to come naturally to him. This sometimes caused Craig to feel guilty as he felt he wasn't as good at providing emotional support, no matter how much Tweek insisted otherwise.

He shook the thought from his head and returned his attention to Clyde, who clearly needed him at the moment.

"Alright, Clyde," he continued, gently rubbing his back. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Clyde took a moment to calm himself down. Once his sniffling was under control, he raised his head slightly to look at Craig.

"Everything was going really well. Stan and I had our…date and then a couple days later we went all the way together. It was the best experience of my life. He…he even told me he loved me. But then…," his voice trailed off.

Craig wrapped his arm around Clyde's shoulder and squeezed. Clyde squeezed his eyes shut as a new wave of tears rolled down his cheeks. He pressed his lips together and rested his head on Craig's shoulder.

"You can tell us, Clyde," Craig said warmly. "I promise it's ok."

Clyde lightly nodded his head before continuing to tell the difficult story. "Right after that, Kenny walked into the room and saw us. The look on his face…it was terrible. He started crying and ran out of the house. I felt so bad for him… I didn't know I was coming between them. I…I don't know what to do."

"Oh God, Clyde, I'm so sorry," Craig said, moving his hand to the back of Clyde's head and petting his hair. "I really had no idea. Why would Stan agree to this if… I'm sorry, Clyde."

"It's not your fault, Clyde," Tweek interjected. "You didn't know about any of that. Try not to feel too bad."

Their heartfelt moment was interrupted when the bedroom door was once again flung open. This time it was Kenny who invited himself in. Clyde jumped off the bed and backed away. Without saying a word, Kenny began approaching him, the look in his eyes unreadable. Clyde backed into the wall, closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst. But instead of feeling a fist connecting with his face, he felt Kenny's lips press up against his. He stood there in complete surprise, unable to immediately process what was happening. When the unexpected kiss ended, Craig and Tweek looked on in disbelief.

"Uhh…what the fuck just happened?" Craig asked out loud.

Kenny backed away and looked at Clyde, who just stared at him in total shock.

"I'm not mad at you, Clyde," he said candidly. "I know you didn't know about me and Stan. I'm sure that bastard never even mentioned me. It wouldn't be fair for me to take it out on you. I just walked in the house and…I couldn't believe it. I can't believe he would do that to me. But I want to get back at that son of a bitch."

Kenny leaned toward him again, caressing his face and forcing his tongue in his mouth. Clyde didn't kiss him back, but he didn't bother trying to resist either. He was too taken aback by the situation to even think straight, much less react in any way. When Kenny finally pulled away, it was Tweek who spoke up next.

"This isn't the way to handle it, Kenny," he said, trying to portray as much understanding and empathy in his voice as he could. "It's not gonna make you feel any better."

Kenny turned around to face him. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I want to hurt him like he hurt me. Not that I should think it'll even work. I'm sure he sees Clyde as nothing more than another one of his sex toys, just like he sees me."

"Tweek is right though, dude," Craig replied. "What Stan did was wrong and it's obvious that he hurt you, but there's better ways to try to deal with that. You two need to talk and figure out why this happened and where you go from here."

No longer able to maintain his tough guy façade, Kenny broke down into tears.

"How…how could he do this to me?" he whimpered, falling down on the bed next to Craig. "After everything we told each other. I…I thought he loved me… I don't understand how he could just go and do this."

Kenny buried his face in the blanket and cried while Clyde walked over and sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, Kenny," he said softly. "I really had no idea about any of this and I would have never done that with him if I did. I'm…I'm sorry. I feel horrible for hurting you."

Kenny lightly shook his head and raised his face from the bed, which was soaked with tears.

"It's not your fault, Clyde," he said, looking him in the eyes. "I know you wouldn't do this to me. But… _he_ did. That's what makes it hurt so bad."

Craig wrapped Clyde in his arms. "We'll figure everything out, ok? Until then, why don't we all hang out here for a bit and just relax. Maybe it'll help you feel a bit better."

Kenny nodded. The four boys all got into one big group hug and sat together for a while before Tweek turned on the Xbox for them to watch Netflix, hoping that it would help clear their heads.


	7. Complicated Lives

"You sure you don't wanna sleep over, dude?" Craig asked. "You're more than welcome to. It might not be great for you to be alone right now."

"Thanks, Craig, but I'll be alright," Kenny replied. "And thanks for letting me hang out here with you guys today."

"Of course, dude. We'll hang out again real soon. And please don't hesitate to text, call, or just come over whenever you need to."

Kenny nodded as he stood up to leave the room. "Thanks again, guys. I'll see you all later."

Everyone bade farewell to Kenny as he left the room and made his way out of the house. When they heard the door downstairs open and close, Craig immediately pulled out his phone.

"Alright, I need to call Stan."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Clyde asked. "What are you gonna say to him anyway?"

Craig held up his finger as he scrolled through his contact list, finding Stan's name. He wasted no time pressing the call button and raising the phone to his ear. After a long moment of silence, he sighed and lowered his hand.

"God dammit," he muttered under his breath.

"He's not gonna answer, dude," Clyde said. "I'm sure he's just as upset and confused about the situation as we are."

"Hang on," Craig replied, attempting to call the number again. "He'll have to answer if I keep calling. This is important."

After a few rings, Stan finally picked up.

"Yeah?" he groaned. "Dude, if this is about…"

"Stan, just listen," Craig interrupted him. "You need to talk to Kenny. I'm not gonna be a dick to you about what happened, but you really need to talk to him. He's hurt, Stan."

"Craig, me and him aren't even officially together. I don't know why he cares so much. I wouldn't have agreed to anything if I knew he was gonna react this way."

"Tell that to him, dude. But please try to be sensitive about it. Believe me, he's really shaken up about all of this and I'm worried about him."

"I can't promise anything. Maybe you should talk to him. Apparently you're better with these sensitive topics than I am."

"You're the one who needs to work this out with him," Craig said, beginning to lose his patience. "Seriously, Stan, I know you're not the kind of person who would deliberately hurt someone like that, but you honestly did. You need to take responsibility for it and try to make it right."

Stan sighed and remained silent for a moment. "I'll try, dude. This just got blown way out of proportion. I just don't want any part of this relationship stuff anymore."

"Then why did you tell Clyde you love him?" Craig blurted out, the bluntness of the statement causing Clyde and Tweek to exchange a surprised look.

"Oh, Jesus Christ…"

"You can't fuck with people's emotions like that, Stan. You don't tell people shit like that if you don't mean it."

"Who says I didn't mean it?" Stan shouted back.

"You just said you want nothing to do with relationships. All I hear when you say that is you have no problem telling people you love them but can't commit to _actually_ loving them. So what is it? Do you love Clyde? Do you love Kenny? Do you just say that to everybody you sleep with?"

"Just stop it, Craig! You don't know anything about me or how I feel! Seriously, just let me think all this shit over and get off my fucking back!"

With that, the call came to an abrupt end. Craig threw the phone at the empty spot on the bed.

"What a fucking asshole."

The room went silent for a long moment until Craig plopped down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Seriously, how did we get dragged into all of this?"

Tweek reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "Love can be confusing sometimes, Craig. You remember how it was when we were first getting together."

Craig nodded. "I just wish it wasn't all so complicated."

"So what are we gonna do?" Clyde asked. "It doesn't sound like we can trust Stan and Kenny to work this out on their own. At least not yet."

"I think you should talk to Kenny, Tweek," Craig said, raising his face to look at him.

"Me?" Tweek shrieked. "Why do you think I should talk to him?"

"Because you're good at helping people with their problems, babe. No matter what you say or think of yourself. You are, trust me."

Tweek looked away, the sheer nervousness evident on his face. "What would I even say to him? This goes beyond what I can help him with on my own."

"It's not on your own," Craig replied. "But I think you can help him feel better and maybe even prepare him for what Stan is gonna tell him."

"Wh-what is Stan gonna tell him?"

"Well, I can tell it's probably not gonna be good. No matter how Kenny tries to play it off, he still has feelings for him and is hoping they're gonna end up together. Stan, on the other hand… Well, I don't think he even knows what he wants."

"Do you hope you can be with him?" Tweek asked, looking at Clyde, who was taken aback by the sudden unexpected question.

"I…I mean…I…"

Tweek lowered his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry, Clyde. You don't have to answer that."

"No, Tweek, it's ok. It's just…I have no idea. I mean things with us got going really well really fast, but now after all this… I don't know. I'm so confused."

"It's alright, Clyde," Craig reassured him. "I'm sorry I got you into all of this. It sucks this is how your first experience with guys turned out."

Clyde shook his head. "You had no idea, dude. In any case, I'm still happy that you offered to help me. It was really nice of you, regardless of what's happening now."

Craig smiled. "You're too fucking pure, dude."

"Hardly," Clyde smirked. "But uhh… Is it cool if I sleep over? I really don't feel like being alone at home right now. I can go downstairs or something if you guys wanted some…alone time."

"Sure, dude. And you don't have to do that… After everything that's been going on, I think we should all just focus on getting some rest. In fact…"

Craig stood up from the bed and signaled for the others to do the same. He organized the pillows and laid out the blanket, rubbing out the wrinkles with his hands.

"There's room on here for three people," he said, laying down on the spot closest to the wall. "Just three gay dudes sleeping together on a bed, nothing weird about that," he grinned.

Tweek smiled and took his place in the middle next to Craig, who wrapped his arm around him. Clyde soon joined him on the end, laying on his side and laying his arm over Tweek's belly. They pulled the blanket over themselves and Craig switched the light off.

Tweek kissed Craig on the lips. "Goodnight, Craig. I love you."

"I love you too, Tweek."

Tweek then turned toward Clyde and pecked him on the forehead. "I love you, Clyde. As…as a really good friend."

Clyde smiled nuzzled Tweek's arm. "I love you too, dude. And you too, Craig. You guys are the best friends in the world."

"Love you too, Clyde." Craig replied.

The three of them cuddled on the bed and soon fell asleep, allowing the stress of the day to melt away for the time being.

* * *

Tears rolled down Stan's face as he held his thumb over the send button on his phone.

 _Wendy, I know I've been a shitty boyfriend to you in the past, but I can't stop thinking about you. No matter what I try to do to fill this void inside of me, my thoughts always return to you. Please just give me the chance to talk to you and try to make things right. What happened was the biggest mistake of my life and I would do anything to have you back. Please, Wendy. I love you._

His hands were shaking as he forced himself to hit send. As soon as he did, he tossed the phone onto the floor and buried his head in a pillow, which barely managed to conceal the sound of his sobbing. He pulled at his hair as the pillow became soaked with tears. He heard the phone vibrate but didn't dare check it, terrified of what he might see. Eventually crawling under the covers, he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Fifty Shades of Pain

Wendy felt her phone vibrate and pulled it from her pocket, audibly sighing the instant she saw the sender of the text.

"Goddammit, Stan," she mumbled to herself. "Why can't you just move on?"

She read over the text and shook her head. Considering whether or not she even wanted to reply, she sighed again before beginning to type out the message.

 _Stan, meet me tomorrow at the park in town. Just please don't get your hopes up. I'll be there at about 11a.m. I'll see you then._

She hit send and then went into her contacts list, finding Token's name. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey, babe, what has you calling so late."

"Hey, babe," she replied. "Sorry about it being so late, but there's something you should know about."

"What is it?"

"It's Stan. He just texted me basically saying he wants to get back together. That's obviously not going to happen, but I agreed to meet with him and talk tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know."

"Do you need me to be there?" Token asked, his voice taking on the protective tone Wendy couldn't help but to love.

"No, babe, it's alright. I don't want things to escalate. I think he just needs closure. I can handle it."

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "Just let me know if he tries anything. I'm not gonna let anyone cause my princess any trouble."

Wendy giggled. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. Thanks for understanding, babe. I'll come over as soon as I'm done with him."

"Ok. I love you, Wendy."

"Love you too, Token."

She hung up the phone and got ready for bed. She didn't get a reply from Stan, but that didn't surprise her. She knew he would accept her invitation. She spent the rest of the night thinking about what she planned to say to him.

* * *

"Oh God, I don't want to go home."

"So don't," Craig suggested. "You know you're always welcome here."

"I know," Clyde replied. "But I don't even have any clothes or anything."

"Alright, but are you gonna be ok with your dad there? He isn't gonna be mad that you didn't come home last night, is he?"

Clyde shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm sure he doesn't care what I do as long as it doesn't cost him money."

Craig walked over to hug him goodbye. "Ok, dude. And remember you can come over here whenever you want. Even if Tweek and I aren't here. My parents don't give a shit."

"Thanks, Craig. I really appreciate you guys."

Tweek was next to walk over and hug him. "Goodbye, Clyde. I hope we get to hang out again soon."

"Bye, Tweek," he said, hugging him back. "I'll see you again real soon."

Clyde left the house and began his walk back home. He was nervous about encountering his dad again, but he figured he didn't care enough about him to be mad that he was gone for so long. However, this assumption was quickly disproven the moment he walked through the door.

"Clyde," his father shouted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I…I was just over at a friend's house."

"Without asking? Without even telling me where you were? I'm getting so sick of this shit!"

"Dad, I was just hanging out with my friends! Why do you even care anyway?"

His dad responded by swiftly walking over to him and grabbing his arm, dragging him over to the arm of the couch and bending him over.

"Dad, please!" he begged. "I was just with my friends! Please, I'm too old for this shit!"

"Down! Now!" his father shouted, ignoring his son's pleas.

Clyde knew better than to disobey or resist. Defiance would only make things much worse. Tears already beginning to roll down his face, he reached back pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"You're gonna learn to show me proper respect. I'm forced to raise you myself now, and I'm damn sure gonna do it right!"

Mr. Donovan hastily removed his belt and raised it in the air. Clyde grimaced as the leather cracked across his bare butt. By the third strike, he gave in and started crying. The pain intensified with each lash of the belt as the spanking continued. Clyde was now sobbing as his dad showed no sign of letting up. He hated how helpless it made him feel. He was bent over the couch in his own home, his butt completely exposed and getting beaten, and there was nothing he could do about it.

When his father finally decided he had enough, the thrashing came to an end. He returned the belt to its place around his pants as his son lay limp over the couch, crying his eyes out.

"Ya know what?" he said, absolutely no sympathy in his voice. "I don't care what the hell you do anymore. Just stay out of my checkbook and I don't give a damn."

With that, he walked away and made his way upstairs, leaving Clyde alone to tend to his inflamed backside. Still crying, he reached back to rub his stinging cheeks, which provided hardly any relief. No matter how many times his dad spanked him, he never got used to the pain. It hurt just as bad every time.

After his sobbing turned to a lighter sniveling and occasional hiccup, Clyde stood up and slowly made his way up to his room. He climbed into bed and lay down on his stomach, wishing he could just disappear.

* * *

Stan anxiously began his trek toward the park. Although he knew deep down that it was foolish, he still held onto the hope that Wendy had a change of heart and would agree to take him back. As the park came into sight, he saw her waiting for him on a bench. His feet seemed to move toward her on their own. His heart was pounding by the time he was standing only a few feet in front of her.

"H-Hey, Wendy," he said quietly.

"Hi, Stan," she said with hardly any emotion. "Come sit down."

He sat down next to her on the bench and waited for her to begin the conversation.

"Stan, you know I care about you. But you need to understand that everything between us is in the past. You'll always have those memories, but I'm with Token now and you need to accept that."

Stan stared at the ground in front of his feet and remained silent for a long moment.

"Wendy…I…," he said, trying his hardest to hold back tears and stop himself from crying. "I love you. I try to play it off like I'm ok and…try to be with other people, but I can't stop thinking about what we had. I…I don't want to lose that. Please, it can be just like it was before. We can be happy together."

Wendy sighed. "Stan, I already said everything I really have to say to you about it. We had a good relationship for a while, but things change. Things are the way there are now and that's how it's gonna stay. I don't want to hurt you, and I hope you can be happy with someone just like I am with Token. The reason I agreed to meet with you was so you could hopefully have some closure."

"What can he give you that I can't?" he asked simply, letting a single tear roll down his face.

"Love is more complicated than what someone can give you, Stan. It's about…feelings. Token and I love each other. That's really the only way I can explain it to you."

Stan abruptly stood up and began walking away.

"Stan...," Wendy called out, causing him to stop in his tracks, although not turning around to face her. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice barely audible.

He started walking away again, not quite sure of where he was going.


	9. New Experiences and Possibilities

Tweek anxiously walked up the stairs on the side of the school that led up to the roof. Ever since starting high school, it was a favorite place for local angsty teenagers to sit alone and brood. Tweek didn't understand the appeal, as heights tended to make him nervous. However, he kept telling himself that this was for Kenny, and that was enough to give him the strength to ascend the old metal stairway.

Finally reaching the top, he saw Kenny sitting on the roof, his back against one of the large air conditioners. Kenny raised his head to look at him as he walked over. Tweek took a seat next to him.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"C-Craig said you would be," he replied. "He also said I should talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?" Kenny said, his voice barely above a whisper. "The only person I've ever actually loved cheated on me. Everything he told me was a lie and…," he lowered his head. "I don't even know how to feel. Part of me still has feelings for him but the other part knows it's stupid to have feelings for someone who would hurt me like that. My entire life is falling apart."

Tweek put his arm around him. "I-I know it's hard, Kenny. But…"

"How could you know?" Kenny interrupted him. "You and Craig have a perfect relationship. You're both open about who you are, get to spend all your time together, and love each other. I wanted to have that with Stan so bad… I…I thought he wanted that too. He told me we just had to keep it a secret because he wasn't ready to come out yet. I thought once he did everything could be perfect just like it is with you two. But now… I can't handle this Tweek. I don't feel like I even want to be alive anymore."

"Craig and I are really lucky," Tweek replied. "Everything just worked out at the right time for us. I know it's not fair. Believe me, I wish everyone could have what we do. A-And you deserve it more than anybody. But love is really complicated and…fragile. It's a lot of hard work to make it work right. And both people have to be willing to put in that work for it."

"…And Stan isn't willing to."

Tweek remained silent for a moment. "A lot of people aren't, I guess…"

"Just be honest with me, Tweek," he said, looking up at him. "Do you think it's still possible for things to work out between us?"

Tweek looked him in the eyes. He could see the pain in them and was deeply saddened by how much he was hurting. He wanted so badly to reassure Kenny that it was never too late for love to work out, but he remembered what Craig told him. It would be better for everyone in the long run if he was honest in this moment. He swallowed hard and told himself it would be best for Kenny to hear the truth.

"No," he said finally, lightly shaking his head. "J-Just please know it's not your fault, Kenny. Stan is really confused about his own feelings and he isn't in the right emotional state to be in a relationship with anyone. I really wish it could work out for the two of you, but sometimes the other person isn't on the same page and you can't change that, no matter how much you want to."

Kenny lowered his eyes again and let the tears that had been forming finally roll down his face. After a brief moment of silence, he stood up and began walking away.

"Kenny," Tweek called out, sounding slightly alarmed. "A-Are you gonna be ok? It's just…with what you said before. Please promise you're not gonna hurt yourself."

Kenny turned around and walked the few steps back to him. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Tweek stood up and hugged him. "Ok. I'm sorry about what I said, I just wanted to be honest with you."

"No, I'm glad you did. Thank you, Tweek," he said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "It's what I needed to hear."

"I-I'm glad I could help. And you can always stop by the house if you want. Craig and I are going on a date out of town tonight, but like he said, you can just hang out there anytime."

Kenny nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later, Tweek. Again… Thank you."

Tweek waved as Kenny walked away and disappeared as he descended the stairs. He was glad he had seemed to react fairly well to their conversation. Thinking it all over, he blushed when he realized he had referred to Craig's house as 'the house', as if it was _their_ house. He spent pretty much all of his time there, so he may as well call it that. After a few moments of gleefully giggling to himself, he made his way off of the roof, eager for his date with Craig at Casa Bonita.

* * *

Clyde was hanging out alone in Craig's room while he and Tweek were out on their date. After recovering from the incident with his dad, he left the house and came over to hang out with the only people who seemed to care about him. He only hoped that his father had meant it when he said he didn't care what he did anymore. If that was the case, he planned on spending as much time here and away from his own house as possible. He sat on the bed and watched Chinpokomon reruns while he waited for his friends to return.

When he heard the door downstairs open, he looked up at the clock, surprised that they had returned so early. He was shocked when the person who walked into the bedroom was neither Craig nor Tweek.

"Oh…H-Hey, Clyde," Kenny said as he stepped inside. "I didn't expect anybody to be here."

"Hey, Kenny," he replied. "Yeah, I'm just hanging out here waiting for them to come back from their date. I don't feel like being at home right now."

Yeah…me neither."

Kenny sat down on the bed next to him and let out a sad chuckle.

"Stan and I were really into Chinpokomon. We used to watch and play it together all the time."

"Yeah, I know he likes it. We played it on our date before…," he stopped himself. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Kenny shook his head. "No, it's ok, Clyde… Did you know Tweek came and talked to me today?"

Clyde turned his head to look at him. "I knew he was planning to. Why? What did he tell you?"

"What I needed to hear, I guess," he sighed. "It got me thinking a lot."

"Yeah? About what?" Clyde asked as Kenny scooted closer to him.

"Just…what are your feelings for him?"

Clyde lowered his eyes. "I don't know. I mean…it was a lot of fun and I thought it was going really well, but I've been thinking about it a lot too. I really don't think I'd want to be with anyone who could hurt someone like he hurt you. Stan has a lot of things he needs to figure out about himself before he's ready for anything serious."

Kenny suddenly leaned in and kissed him. It was different from last time, though. There was no aggression, anger, or pain with this one; only genuine affection, and Clyde kissed him back this time. After pulling away, they looked each other in the eyes.

"Just one thing, Kenny," Clyde said, smiling. "Is this still you trying to get back at him?"

Kenny grinned and shook his head. "No, this is about me liking you. We both deserve someone who's going to love them. I think we both just had the misfortune of being with the same wrong person at first, but that can be different now. I want to be the right person for you, Clyde, if…if you'll be the right person for me…"

Clyde smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I'd love that, Kenny."

The two continued kissing and running their hands through each other's hair, which eventually led to Kenny reaching his hands under Clyde's shirt. He scooted back a bit and looked seductively into Clyde's eyes.

"Do you wanna know what it's like to be with someone who loves you instead of just using you for their own gratification?"

Clyde grinned and looked away bashfully. "I…I think I'd really like that."

Kenny lifted Clyde's shirt off and kissed his neck, slowly moving down to his chest. Clyde moaned as he took his turn in removing Kenny's shirt. They unzipped each other's jeans and removed them. Just as Kenny was about to take his boxers off, Clyde stopped him to say something.

"Should we be doing this in Craig's room?" he asked hesitantly. "Isn't that a little weird?"

Kenny shrugged. "You might be surprised at some of the stuff that went on in here before him and Tweek were together. I really don't think he'd mind. Besides… I won't tell if you won't," he winked.

Clyde snickered and pecked him on the lips. "Deal."

Kenny smiled and returned his attention to the bulge in Clyde's shorts. "Let's get these off then."

Kenny slowly pulled his boxers down and Clyde did the same to his. They stood there admiring each other's bodies until Kenny reached around to grab his butt, causing Clyde to grimace.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked, removing his hand. "I'm sorry if I'm going too fast."

Clyde shook his head. "No, no, it's not that. It's just…"

He sighed and turned around to show Kenny his butt, which was still red and covered with welts.

"Oh God, Clyde," he gasped. "What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…my dad. He spanked me earlier today and it still really hurts."

"I'm sorry, Clyde. I had no idea he did that to you… That's really fucked up."

Clyde nodded and turned back around. "Yeah, but I don't plan on being around him very often anymore. I'm glad Craig is so cool with letting us come over here whenever. We should all just hang out here from now on."

"Sounds good to me," Kenny smiled. "Now…how do you wanna do this? I don't want to hurt you or anything."

Clyde thought it over for a moment. "I mean if you're really gentle I should be alright, but…" He reached back and rubbed his sore cheeks. "I don't know, it still hurts a lot."

"Well," Kenny said, caressing Clyde's face with his hands. "How would you feel about giving it to me?"

"I mean, it would be a new thing for me. When Stan and I…," he caught himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about that."

"It's ok. He was the one who fucked you right? But it's good to experience it both ways. If you want to, that is…"

"I think I'd really like that," Clyde replied, kissing him. "If you're ok with it, of course."

"I absolutely am."

Kenny climbed on the bed and laid down on his stomach, arching his back a bit so his butt was raised and spread slightly.

"You know what do, right?"

Clyde smiled and joined him on the bed. He licked his fingers and began rubbing Kenny's entrance, loosening him up. He slipped a finger inside and began massaging him, causing Kenny to moan and his body quiver. Clyde admired how beautiful his new boyfriend's body was as his heart pounded from the intimacy of the experience. Once he was able to fit another finger inside, he removed them and aligned himself, rubbing the tip against his entrance.

"You ready, Ken?" he muttered.

Kenny blushed and nodded, giving Clyde the go-ahead to slowly slip inside him. He moaned as he felt Clyde gently enter him. Their moans synchronized as Clyde moved in and out. He gripped Kenny's penis with his hand and stroked him in harmony with his thrusts. Clyde laid his body on top of Kenny's back and kissed his neck as he continued moving inside of him. The pleasure grew until each of them reached their climax, Clyde exploding inside of Kenny and Kenny cumming on Clyde's hand.

Once they each caught their breath, Clyde pulled himself out and stood up, and Kenny did the same. He leaned in to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

"That was amazing, Clyde. I'm really glad our first time together was so special."

"Me too," Clyde replied, going in for another kiss. "I…I really like you, Kenny."

Kenny blushed and kissed him again. "I really like you too, Clyde. And…you can call me Ken if you want."

"Ok," Clyde smiled and laid back down on the bed. "Do you want to cuddle for a little while."

Kenny nodded before turning around to walk out of the room. "Just a sec. I want to get something first."

Clyde shrugged and nuzzled his head on the pillow, tuckered out from the experience the two had just shared, the smile never leaving his face. He giggled to himself at the thought of Craig returning home and seeing Kenny walking naked through the house. That would be an awkward thing to have to explain.

Before he knew it, Kenny returned to the room, a bottle of lotion in his hand.

"Here," he said, walking over to the bed and unscrewing the lid. "This should help you feel a bit better."

He put some of the lotion on his hand and gently rubbed it on Clyde's butt. He wasn't sure if it was the lotion or the way Kenny was touching him, but it did help soothe him. He closed his eyes and smiled as Kenny continued applying the cream.

When he was finished, Kenny set the bottle on the dresser and joined Clyde on the bed, laying down next to him. Clyde turned to his side and wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling his head on his shoulder. Kenny rested his head on top of Clyde's and kissed him. Figuring they had a little while before Craig and Tweek would return, the two laid together in complete bliss, all their troubles in the world melting away.


	10. The Journey's Destination

Craig and Tweek sat at their table at Casa Bonita watching the cliff divers. As their eyes followed the diver as he dove into the water below, they caught a glimpse of Wendy and Token seated only a few tables away. They saw them whisper something to each other before Wendy sighed and stood up. Tweek and Craig exchanged a look as she approached them. Wasting no time, she got straight to the point.

"Hey guys, did Stan say anything about me?"

They both remained silent for a moment. "What do you mean?" Craig finally asked. "Like what?"

"Anything," she replied.

"I mean we're all kind of involved in a really weird situation, but he never said anything about you."

"What's the situation?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because it's kind of important. Him and I had a really serious talk earlier today and I just want to make sure everything's ok."

Craig gave her a confused look before giving in and explaining everything. "Well originally he was _supposed_ to be with Kenny, but he never told me about that, so I set him up with Clyde. Kenny found out and was devastated so now Tweek and I are trying to help them figure everything out."

Wendy only gave him a blank stare.

"…what?"

She shook her head, pulling herself from her trance. "What the hell do you mean Kenny and Clyde. He's…He's not gay… Is he?"

Craig shrugged. "He was never out about it, but yeah. Why exactly does any of this matter to you again?"

"Because he was with me! That's what he came to talk to me about today. He basically begged me to take him back. Did you not know about that?"

"I had no idea. But I mean that does kind of explain a lot."

"But he hasn't said anything about me to any of you?"

Craig shook his head. "Wendy, I promise he hasn't said a single word about you. Just let us worry about all this guy stuff. You just go enjoy your date with Token."

Wendy reluctantly nodded her head and walked away, still looking a bit shocked from the news.

"So what's going on, babe?" Token asked once she returned to her seat across from him. "Did they say anything?"

She shook her head. "Well, apparently Stan is gay now and is stirring up all sorts of drama. I mean it's not like I should even be worried about it anymore. It's just…weird?"

Token rose his eyebrows. "Stan's gay? Or I mean I guess he's bi… Damn, if I would've known that…," his voice trailed off.

"What's that, babe?"

"Nothing."

* * *

It was fairly late when Craig and Tweek returned home. Despite the brief interruption from Wendy, they had enjoyed their date together. However, their night became all the more interesting when they walked into the bedroom to find Kenny and Clyde sleeping on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well that's…interesting," Craig said quietly.

"Wh-What the hell are they doing?" Tweek asked, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Looks like they're getting along pretty well now. Come on, let's just let them sleep."

Craig carefully removed one of the pillows from the bed and laid it down on the floor.

Tweek sighed. "But are we still gonna…ya know?"

He walked up to Craig and ran his hands down his back, grabbing his butt.

Craig grinned and pecked him on the forehead. "They're laying right there," he said. "Wouldn't that be a bit weird."

Tweek pouted, something he knew Craig was never able to resist. "Come on," he begged. "We always do it, especially on date nights."

Craig smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Goddammit you are so cute. Come on, my parents aren't home. We can go downstairs on the couch."

Tweek's face lit up and he kissed him before turning around to walk out of the room. Craig snickered to himself and shook his head, still so amazed at how lucky he was to have the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

Once downstairs, Tweek hopped on the couch and laid down on his back. He unbuttoned his shirt while Craig kneeled in front of him and undid his jeans. Craig then began taking off his own clothes as Tweek kicked his boxers off.

Craig lay down on top of him, their warm bodies pressing together and their lips locking. It wasn't long before they were both hard. Craig slid inside him while Tweek moaned and dug his fingers into his back. He slowly rocked his hips as the two of them became immersed in pleasure. Tweek reached down and grabbed Craig's butt, pulling him completely inside. With that, they both reached their climax. Craig came inside Tweek while Tweek erupted onto his face and hair.

"Sorry about that," Tweek said after they both caught their breath, a playful grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Craig smiled back. "Why don't we go upstairs and take a shower?"

Tweek nodded and they stood up, not bothering to put their clothes back on. They made their way upstairs and got into the shower. Craig held his face under the running water while Tweek stood behind him, running his fingers over his back.

"So…uhh," Tweek began. "Clyde and Kenny are sleeping on the bed, and…I don't think they had any clothes on… So, uhm…that's a thing."

"We'll deal with it in the morning," Craig replied, cleaning the last bit of mess from his hair. "It's not like I'm upset about it or anything. It was just…surprising. Really wasn't expecting to come home to that."

After their shower, the two returned to the couch where they were eventually able to get comfortable and fall asleep.

The following morning, they went upstairs to check on their friends, who they found were still asleep in the bedroom. Craig walked over and gently shook Clyde's shoulder, causing him to jolt awake.

"Oh shit…Craig. We…uh…just fell asleep up here…," he stammered, abruptly sitting up and rousing Kenny awake in the process. "I'm, uh, really sorry…"

Craig grinned, amused by how embarrassed he was. "It's ok, dude. But you could have at least put some clothes on or something."

Clyde quickly covered himself with the blanket, but Kenny was still too drowsy to care much about what was going on. He simply laid his head on Clyde's shoulder, his eyes still half shut.

"Yeah, uh," Clyde said, his voice still shaking. "Again, sorry about that."

Craig sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just worried, like…are you two sure about this? You're not just doing it because you're upset about Stan?"

Clyde shook his head. "No, dude. Kenny and I really have a connection. I'm sure we're doing the right thing."

"And you, Kenny?" Craig asked.

Kenny, still keeping his eyes shut, nuzzled his head into Clyde's chest and drowsily murmured his response. "I'm sure."

"Well in that case, I'm really happy for both of you. And honestly, I think you make an adorable couple," Craig said, taking Tweek's hand and turning to leave the room. "You two take some time to wake up and get some clothes on… Or don't. I don't mind either way."

Everyone in the room smiled at that last remark as Clyde and Kenny were left alone.

"I love you, Kenny," Clyde whispered into his ear.

"Love you too, Clyde," he whispered back.

With that, Clyde got out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom. "There's just one thing I gotta do, and I'll be right back," he told Kenny, who nodded in response.

Picking up his phone from the floor and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, he found Stan's name in his contacts. He took a deep breath as he hit the call button and lifted the phone to his hear.

"Hello?" He was a bit surprised that Stan actually answered his call, but relieved because what he had to say needed to be said.

"Stan, I'm just calling to let you know that Kenny and I are together now. I think it's only fair that I tell you that." He paused for a moment, but continued talking when he didn't hear a reply. "We don't hate you or anything, but there's obviously some things you still need to figure out. I just wanted to say I hope you can work on really discovering yourself like I have over these past few days."

After another long pause, Stan finally spoke up. "Well…good luck to you two. I hope your relationship goes better than any of mine have. I'll see you around, Clyde."

"Alright, Stan. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah…bye."

The call ended before Clyde could say anything more, but he felt he said all he needed to. He went back into the room to join Kenny on the bed, wrapping his arm around him. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about all that had happened up to this point. Some good, some bad. But it was all necessary in his journey of self-discovery.

*Author's Note*

Well, over a year later and the final chapter has been published. Please let me know what you thought of the story.

I have an idea for a new story featuring Pip and Damien and their life in hell together, but I'm on the fence about starting it. But if people really like my work and that sounds like something you'd be interested in reading, let me know.


End file.
